Rebecca Jackson and the OlympiansThe Sword Theif
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: Sequel to "The Death of Percy's twin" Ares sword has been stolen and how will this young girl react with helping him and learninng her true Identity? Marcy/god Apollo/god Annabeth/Percy Thalia/Nico no Thalia as huntress!
1. Prolouge

DISCALIMER-I do not own pjo.

* * *

A woman was walking through a dark street in new york she had long black hair and sea-green eyes she came to an apartment building one of the expensive one with many rooms it was given to her brother by their father a huge secret in their life that besides the people in camp half-blood and on Olympus ans their mom knew their father was Poseidon he was the God of the seas and in a battle fourteen years ago she was killed but her family on Olympus weep ed and her father and two uncles the Big three made her a God she's the God of the fortunes of the sea so she technically is her fathers right hand woman. She made it to the building she was looking for and disapeared and today of all days she was going to see her daughters. Enjoy your self in reading, Rebecca Jackson and The Olympians:The Sword Theif.

* * *

Author's note-Wow deep Hope you look the title and story I decided it to leave it here because I was unsure of wat to do with this chapter. x)


	2. The Orphanage and Meeting

Disclaimer-I own it all!

Percy:No you don't

Me:SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN!

Thalia:Go auhtor

Rebecca:Hey can we read I want to know who my parents are

Me:Yea Yea we'll read it in a bit.

OK I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I WAS SHCIKED WITH ALL THE HATERS! EXACTLY HOW MANY OF YOU HATERS READ THE 1ST? I THOUGHT SO.

I ONLY HAVE ONE RULE DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FLAME IT OR YOU CAN MAKE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO CONTINUE IT.

ANY WAY

I'm so sorry for not updating my selfensteem had been crushed. But than I looked in my mail and saw another story alert forr this story that makesum a couple. So I figure why not try and continue. :) I want to continue so badly so let's start.

* * *

Rebecca Jackson had always been different.

Growing up she had lived in an orphanage untill she was about 5 years old.

That they came.

It had been a normal day. Well normal for her. she was just sitting next to the lake when the Orphanage director had come up to her and said.

"Rebecca you have an visitor." She said.

Rebecca hated all the owrkers except for one of them his name was Mr. Brunner he was immobilized and yes she knew wat that meant.

"Who?"

She said uninterested if they wanted to adopt her good luck.

"Their names are Percy and Annabelle Jackson."

She stopped dead could they be related? She was curious they had her last name.

"OK than take me to them."

She got up to follow her.

They arrived Rebecca's room where a woman with blonde curly hair and gray eyes and a man with black hair and sea-green eyes just like hers where their.

"Rebecca this is your Aunt and Uncle Annablle and Percy."

"Annabeth Mrs. Dodds. My name is Annabeth." The woman said.

"My Aunt and Uncle?" SHe said sounding skepticall.

The man whispered into the girl's ear and Rebeeca heard him say.

"She's so much like Marcey."

The woman nodded.

"Well I'll leave you three to um catch up." The worker said leaving.

"Rebecca you look so much like your mom." The man said.

"You knew her?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes she was is my sister."

"My farther?" Rebecca asked. They got quiet.

"He ur was um unknown." Annabeth said.

"Unknown?"

"What your aunt mean is that your mother was raped."

"She was?"

"Yes you see when you were born your mother gave you to us and she well left. Than one night we left you and your cousins alone and we had a few friends watch you guys. When we came back we found themunconcius and you missing."

"How old was I?"

"Just a little past two."

"Was your friends all-right?"

"Oh they were ok. They blamet hemselves for your disappearance.""

"You have a little sister. Your farther well um found your mom again and he raped her and she had a daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Emily, Emily Zoe Jackson. She's three years old."

"That's nice."

"So if your as much as your mom as we think."

'Yes?"

"Then you'll love this." Her 'Aunt' pulled out some Milkshakes, Burgers, onion rings and Fries.

"Wow!"

"Were going to see if they'll yet us take you home today if so your going to meet your cousins and sister."

Percy P.O.V

I can't believe it Rebbecca Rebeca! My niece who had unfortunately been taken away from us we found her. It's a miracle. The woman allowed us to take her home.

In a month.

* * *

Yea Yea it sucked. :( It'll get better! :)

OK

PAIRINGS!

Percy/Annabeth

Nico/Thalia

Poseidon/ Sally

Apollo/Marcey


End file.
